Challenger Approaching
by DJ The Sonic Nerd
Summary: Cross-Post from AO3: There are a few remaining spots left for the Smash Ultimate roster, and Master Hand decides to allow the fighters to suggest their own candidates. With Joker along for the ride to keep him sane, can Master Hand get through this disaster in the making?
1. Prologue

**_We all have our own wants and hopes for DLC characters, but who do the fighters themselves want?_**

**_It's DLC speculation season, and even though I have my own wants and hopes for picks, I say we let the fighters choose who they want as DLC picks._**

**_I've got a mixed bag planned, and most don't really reflect who I want personally. I just wanted to write something fun and stupid to get the creative juices flowing._**

**_This will be updated sporadically, alongside the version on AO3, whenever I get tired of my other fics._**

* * *

"When did this poster get put up?"

"Poster? What poster?!"

"Hey, move it, I wanna see too!"

Master Hand watched with bated breath from his office as the Smashers began to crowd around the fliers he had placed. Already, he was starting to get a dull headache at the prospect of the hell he had just begun, but it was too late to stop the coming downward spiral.

Several Smashers squished and batted at each other, trying to read the contents of the poster that had gotten those who read before them so excited…

"_Attention fellow Smashers! This year for our last minute fighter selection, I've decided to try something new. I will be allowing you each to select one nominee of your individual choosing to participate in a drawing. Nominees selected must have an interesting skill set and fighting style in order to qualify. Other than that, all comers welcome. Big or small, short or tall, good or evil, currently dead or alive, it doesn't matter in the slightest! The interviewing process to finalize the selection will begin in two days, so make haste! Four slots open!_

_-With love, Master Hand"_

"Did ya hear that? A fighter drawing!"

"We'll be able to bring our friends!"

"Only four slots, though… Competition's gonna be a little tight, huh?"

Master sighed as the last few fighters read the message, finally making the mansion lobby devolve into chaos.

"Crazy, make sure you have whoever's in charge of shopping today bring back some aspirin. I think I'm going to need it…" Master said, finally tearing himself away from the security camera screens. Crazy was covered in black polka dots and shaking like a rabid dalmatian, but really nothing surprised him anymore.

Crazy simply cackled, floating off at high speeds into the halls.

"... Or not. That's fine too…"


	2. Mario

"An' trust-a me when I say he'll surely make a great addition to the fray!"

Master Hand looked between Mario and his nominee, who was smiling at him in the most blank and unsettling way imaginable. The hand tried and failed to not be too creeped out about it.

"... Alright? And what kinds of things can he do?" he asked the plumber. He waited to see if the nominee would say anything, but he continued to stare unblinkingly. Didn't even appear to be breathing.

"Well, he can-a jump! And-a lots of other stuff too like put stickers n' badges onna himself!"

The nominee stared on. Now that Master Hand looked at him more closely, 'he' remained static the entire short conversation. Then he knew.

"Mario, did you just make a drawing of yourself and call it your candidate?"

"What? No, no! It's-a Paper Mario, I already told ya!"

"Why is there a sticker on his back that says 'Koop Troop Arts and Crafts' on it, then?" piped in Joker, who had been seated by the front door reading a manga of some kind. He'd been made to live in Master Hand's office until proper accommodations could be made for him, making Joker a constant presence in the room for the past few weeks. Plus, Master Hand just liked chatting with him. The boy had an oddly familiar and quite handsome voice.

"I think I've heard enough."

"But he issa real person!" Mario cried, hopping in his chair. The picture wobbled from the sudden gust of air, falling onto the floor. Master Hand didn't have facial features, but his stance could be interpreted as 'deadpan'. There was nothing more to discuss.

"Good day, Mario."

With his head hanging low, Mario left the room, dragging his poster board with him.

"...Why'd he go through all that trouble? He's like a friend making _god_..."

"I have no idea, but at least we can put 'artist' as one of his many talents."


End file.
